


Gon don't Go

by ricehat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Death, Drabble, First Person, Gen, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble, basically what if Gon didn't survive his fight with Pitou? <br/>Basically Killua's lines start with ''Gon'' that's best help I can give for reading this.. everything else is either Gon's thoughts or speech</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gon don't Go

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Where am I?

‘’GON’’

Killua? Is that you?

Pitou.

I killed Pitou.

I killed it.

I KILLED IT.

KITE IS DEAD.

KITE IS DEAD.

‘’Killua’’  
‘’Please’’  
‘’... Help’’  
‘’It hurts’’

‘’Killua’’  
‘’I’m so cold’’

‘’Gon!’’  
‘’Please don’t’’  
‘’Don’t leave me’’

Killua? Why are you crying?  
‘’Don’t cry’’

‘’Gon!’’  
‘’Gon! You’re dying!’’

I’m dying?   
I’m not going to die.  
‘’Don’t be silly’’  
‘’Gon!’’

Killua. Don’t cry.  
‘’I’m not dying, Killua’’  
Why would I be dying?

It hurts.

Why does it hurt?

Blood.  
Where’s all this blood coming from?  
Me?

‘’Gon, you’re bleeding out!’’

There’s blood on my hand.  
Why am I bleeding?

What happened?

‘’Killua, I’m cold’’

‘’Gon!’’  
‘’Gon!’’  
‘’Gon, please!’’

Killua, don’t cry. I’m alright.

‘’Killua, you’re squeezing me too hard’’  
‘’I can’t breathe’’

‘’Gon’’  
‘’Gon’’  
‘’I’m sorry’’  
‘’Please don’t go’’

‘’Please don’t leave me’’  
‘’I love you’’  
‘’Gon, I love you’’

I love you too.

...

It’s dark.


End file.
